Twist of Fate: Wyrd
by whoa nellie
Summary: Chakotay meets the Bride of Chakotay.


Title: Twist of Fate: Wyrd 

Author: Whoa Nellie 

Series: Voyager 

New 

Rating: R 

Codes: C/f 

Synopsis: Chakotay meets the Bride of Chakotay. This is the second story in an alternate Voyager timeline called Twist of Fate. In 'Blessings of the Sky Spirits,' Chakotay is granted a blessing during a vision quest. In Wyrd, Chakotay finds that he has brought someone back with him following that strange vision quest. This story picks up where 'Blessings of the Sky Spirits' ended; however, its not necessary to have read Blessings. The Twist of Fate timeline contains the following stories in chronological order: Blessings of the Sky Spirits NC-17, Wyrd R, What Comes Naturally NC-17, Fresh Perspective NC-17, Culinary Delights NC-17, Chaos NC-17, Unforeseen Circumstances NC-17, A Matter of Definition NC-17. All of these stories can be found on Whoa Nellie's The Sci-Fi Romance Fan Fiction site at: 

http://www.geocities.com/whoa_nellies2000/ 

Timeline: This alternate universe is breaking off of the canon universe early into season five. In our reality, Blessings of the Sky Spirits would have occurred after the episode 'Timeless.' 

Acknowledgements: Paramount owns Voyager and her crew, Whoa Nellie owns the Bride of Chakotay, and someone else entirely owns the 'old proverb' quoted although I don't know who. 

Feedback is always appreciated, posted or e-mail.   
E-mail to: whoa_nellie40@hotmail.com 

For TNG stories try Whoa Nellie's Vash/Picard Romance Fan Fiction Website at: 

http://www.geocities.com/TimesSquare/Galaxy/7926/   


WYRD 

"Now let me see if I've got this straight." Captain Kathryn Janeway took a deep breath and stood up from her desk. As she began pacing her ready room, she recounted, "You went on a vision quest, talked with your dead father, joined life paths with someone you've never met and then somehow brought her back from your vision quest with you." 

"We joined souls, not life paths. No two people can walk the same path, they can only . . . in . . . ter. . . twine . . . " Commander Chakotay's voice trailed off as he noted the look being leveled at him. From his seat in front of her desk he acknowledged, "Yes, ma'am, essentially." 

Janeway moved to sit on the front edge of her desk, facing him. "Commander . . . Chakotay, I don't mean to sound . . . " here she paused, searching for the right word, "dubious. But, you've got to admit, this is more than a little unusual, even for us." 

He nodded wearily. It had been a long night. Following a strange vision quest, he had awakened to find the woman from his vision standing in his quarters. 'I am your wife' she had said. Absently, he rubbed the marking that had appeared on his left palm during his vision. It was brownish, not exactly a tattoo, more like a skin discoloration. The design was two circles intertwined, reminiscent of a chain. She had shown him a mark matching his on her left palm. 

Noting her first officer's fatigue, Janeway moved to lay a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe the Doctor can give us some answers about your mystery woman." 

............................................................................................................................ 

"So, am I live or am I time-delayed?" Ceshlyta sat up on the biobed and swung her legs over the edge. She stretched to work kinks out of her stiff, tired muscles. Her smoky-gray utilitarian jumpsuit was a bit rumpled and smudged in places, but she was still fairly presentable. 'Intruder alert' indeed, not the most flattering reaction she had ever gotten from a man. Looking down at her palm, she smiled. Married for several hours and her husband probably still didn't even know her name. 

"Well, you're definitely live," the Doctor interrupted her thoughts as he put away his equipment. "And according to every scan that I've run you're definitely human. You say you're from Earth and you just appeared here, in Commander Chakotay's quarters?" 

"I'm actually from Earth's moon. My family has owned a hydroponics farm there since the first lunar colonists left Earth. I've been living on Earth since I left home to attend college." 

"Where did you attend college?" Tuvok walked over to the biobed. He had been standing unobtrusively near the door with the security detail throughout the exam. 

"My undergraduate degree is from Ball State University in Biology. My graduate degrees are both from the Ohio State University where I now work as a professor." Ceshlyta watched as the Vulcan's eyebrows arched in expectation of further information. "Professor of Botany." 

"Precisely where were you when you disappeared?" Tuvok noted her previous answers on his PADD and continued his questioning. 

"Well, I can't give you a precise location, " she began, rubbing her neck. "Look, this is a long story. Would it be possible to get some coffee and go over all of this the thousand times you will, no doubt, want to hear it in a more comfortable locale?" 

Everyone looked back as the door to Sickbay opened to admit Janeway and Chakotay. Tuvok and the Doctor walked over to join them near the Doctor's office. 

"Doctor, report." 

"I have run every scan I can think of, Captain. Genetically, she is one hundred percent human down to the sub-atomic level. There is no indication of temporal displacement, tetryon, or any other types of disturbances, anomalies or enigmas which would account for her arrival here. She is in perfect health and has been completely cooperative." The Doctor summed up his findings. 

Chakotay held out his palm. "What about these markings?" 

"They're identical and, except for the fact that they're fresh, they could be a birthmark. The discolorations are caused by concentrations of skin pigment. There is nothing alien or artificial about them." 

"Aside from the circumstances of their appearance." Tuvok noted, dryly. 

"Do we know how she got onto the ship yet?" The Doctor directed his question to the captain, ignoring Tuvok's observation of the obvious. 

"Not yet. I have Harry, Seven and B'Elanna checking sensor logs for anything out of the ordinary prior to our guest's arrival. I'll want a full report of your scans and results on my desk as soon as possible." She looked up at Chakotay, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly in barely-concealed amusement. "Would you care to introduce me to your wife?" 

Chakotay glanced over to where 'she' sat. She looked just as she had appeared in his vision with her delicate features, dark eyes and tawny skin. His fingers tightened involuntarily as he remembered the silkiness of her long, black tresses. As his mind drifted to the feel of her body beneath his, soft and- 

"Chakotay." Dimly he was aware that the captain had been trying to get his attention. 

"Sorry, Captain, I just realized that I never got her name." 

"Well, we'll just meet her together. Shall we?" Janeway and the others walked back to where their guest was still sitting on the edge of a biobed. 

"Hello, I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway. I believe you've already met my first officer, Commander Chakotay." 

"You might say that." Ceshlyta responded, smiling at a somewhat uncomfortable Chakotay. "Captain, I'm sure this is something of a shock, but if you just contact Earth, the Ohio State University can verify my identity. I'm Dr. Ceshlyta. I'm a member of the faculty there." 

Tuvok interrupted, "Do you know where you are?" 

Looking directly at her bridegroom, she offered, "My choice was regarding only my destiny, not my destination." 

"What choice was that?" Those were the first words Chakotay had said to his 'wife.' 

"My path. I had to choose which path I wanted to walk; the one I had been on or the one which would take me to my soulmate." 

"Me." 

Ceshlyta nodded mutely, yes. 

"Ceshlyta, is that an Indian name?" Janeway inquired. 

"Yes, Captain. My people were of the Anasazi." 

"The Anasazi disappeared hundreds of years ago." Chakotay pointed out. 

"They left." She corrected. 

"Where did they go?" The Doctor's curiosity was piqued. 

She looked thoughtful, "There is a very old proverb that says: It is good to have an end to journey towards, but it is the journey that matters in the end. Their paths took them on a long journey. Only those whose destinies were to take that journey left. The paths of those who remained behind led them in other directions." Ceshlyta looked up at Chakotay, her gaze lingering briefly on the strong features, the expressive brown eyes against his almond skin, the dimples at the edges of that incredibly sensuous mouth. He was taller than she remembered from the vision. "We have a very long time to discuss the philosophies and histories of the Inheritors and their descendants." 

Redirecting her attention to Janeway, she continued, "As I was just telling your security officer here, this is going to be a very long story and I would really like some coffee and a comfortable chair before we get too deeply into it." 

......................................................................................................................... 

"Ok, what have we got?" Janeway sat down at the head of the briefing room table as her senior staff assembled later that day. "Mr. Kim?" 

"Nothing on the internal sensors. One minute Commander Chakotay was alone in his quarters, the next he wasn't. No evidence of a transporter beam of any known variety." 

"The sensors in Astrometrics detected no anomalies during or preceding the specified time frame." Seven reported. 

"Not even an ion storm." B'Elanna chimed in. "So how did this -- what's-her-name get here?" 

"Ceshlyta." Chakotay offered. "Say-shh-lee-ta." 

"Do we know where this Mrs. Chakotay is from?" Tom asked, smirking slightly at the glare Chakotay shot at him. 

"Earth," the Captain began, ignoring the looks that the two men exchanged. "She was born and raised on the lunar colony on Earth's moon. Her family runs a hydroponics farm on Harbinger Mountain." 

"Harbinger Farms?" Tom sat up. "They make the best fruit preserves. Their produce is also pretty well-known." 

"Have you ever met any of the family?" Tuvok inquired. 

"No, I just remember as a kid, my mother always insisted on their produce and preserves. They made this wonderful cinnamon apple butter, great on toast." 

"Still, there may be information about the farm and it's owners in the database." Janeway theorized. 

Tuvok nodded and made a note on his PADD for further review. 

"What does she want?" B'Elanna still found the whole thing suspicious. 

"According to her story and my vision, the Sky Spirits sent her. Since we're trapped here in the Delta Quadrant, I may never have met her in this lifetime. My father requested this favor from the Sky Spirits and they agreed because I am the last of my people. They joined our souls and intertwined our life paths in a marriage ceremony." Chakotay paused to show them the marking on his palm. "Once we were bound, she was sent here to me." 

"But, according to the sensor logs, you never left the ship." Harry pointed out. 

"My body never left. The ceremony took place between our essences on an astral plane." 

"So your only witnesses are a ghost and some ethereal beings." B'Elanna couldn't believe they were seriously considering this. "What about another Caretaker, the Taurisians or the Briori, or even Q?" 

"It's not Q's style. He'd be here to enjoy the spectacle." Janeway had already thought of that possibility. 

"Scans showed no evidence of tetryon, which would preclude the theory of another Caretaker. Similarly, there was no evidence of genetic manipulation in either Dr. Ceshlyta or Commander Chakotay as was the case with the Taurisians." The Doctor pointed out. 

"The Briori took humans to work as slaves, they wouldn't have deposited her here. Also, according to her dates and times, the transfer was virtually instantaneous. She was in the heart of the Central American jungle and then suddenly here." Chakotay shot the last possibility down. 

"I thought you said she lived on the lunar colony." 

"She was born there. According to what she has told us, " Janeway consulted the PADD in front of her. "She is a Professor of Botany specializing in Plant Physiology and Plant Pathology at the Ohio State University. She was on sabbatical studying endangered plant species in the jungles of Central America when she got separated from the rest of her party by a storm. She took refuge in the ruins of an old village. She fell asleep there and ended up here." 

"After the wedding ceremony at the village of the Sky Spirits." Chakotay corrected. 

"You actually believe this?!" B'Elanna was incredulous. 

Chakotay thought for a long moment. "I don't disbelieve it." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "I don't know." 

Harry spoke up, "If your Sky Spirits can send her here, why can't they send us, or even you, home?" 

"My father said that it was not in his power nor that of the Sky Spirits to send me home." 

"So, where is this Ceshlyta?" Tom was getting curious about her. 

"Mr. Neelix is getting her settled into some quarters." The captain was still looking at her first officer. "Seven, I'd like you to help Commander Tuvok search the database for any records or references that may lead us to a more definitive conclusion. In the meantime," here she looked directly at B'Elanna. "Dr. Ceshlyta is our guest. I expect you all to make her feel welcome." 

As the staff meeting broke up, Janeway leaned over and placed a hand on Chakotay's arm. "I'd like to speak with you privately, Commander." 

..................................................................................................................... 

"Well, here we are, home sweet ship." Neelix ushered Ceshlyta into the guest quarters. 

She looked around, noting that these were obviously not Chakotay's quarters. Well, his father had cautioned her that his contrary son might be difficult about this. His mind could not grasp what his soul freely embraced. She could be patient. 

"I don't mean to pry," Neelix's voice broke her out of her reverie. "But are you really married to Commander Chakotay?" 

She smiled at the thought of how many times she would be answering that question in the near future. "Yes, he is my husband, even if he has not yet accepted it." 

"But the two of you have never even met. How do you know that it's right?" 

She tilted her head, thinking about the best way to answer him. "Every soul is half of a whole. When two halves meet, they know; together they feel complete."   
  
"But, if you've never met, how could you know where, or who . . . ?" Neelix shook his head and laughed. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm incredibly nosy." 

"Not at all." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "I think that Chakotay has a great many friends who are bound to be curious about someone who appears out of nowhere. Just think of this as the ultimate in arranged marriages." 

"That sounds so romantic. We must have a party to introduce you to all of the Commander's friends and co-workers. In the meantime, Dr. Ceshlyta, how about a tour of your new home?" 

"I'd love a tour." She allowed him to escort her out of the quarters. "And please, my family and friends call me Sassy." 

As they walked down the corridor, Neelix kept up a steady stream of conversation about Voyager and her crew. 

"The Doctor mentioned that you were a botanist. I bet you'd just love our little hydroponics bay. I've got some plants growing there that you've never seen before. Of course, that's because they're Delta Quadrant plants and this is your first visit to our little corner of the universe. How about we make that our first stop?" 

.................................................................................................................................. 

"May you live in interesting times." 

"Captain?" Chakotay followed Janeway into her ready room. 

" 'May you live in interesting times.' I used to wonder why it was considered an ancient Chinese curse instead of a blessing. These last four years here in the Delta Quadrant cleared that right up for me." She sat on the sofa and gestured for him to sit. 

"We certainly have had our share of interesting times." He shook his head as he sat in the chair next to the sofa. 

"How are you doing with all of this?" She was concerned about her first officer and friend. 

Looking down at his palm, he was silent for a long moment. Finally, he answered her. "I'm not sure. The vision quest with my father, the wedding and everything seemed so real, but was it a vision quest or is she manipulating me somehow for some reason?" 

"What do you want it to be?" Janeway wished, not for the first time, that a ship's counselor had been assigned to the ship before they left for the Badlands. 

"I don't want the crew to be put in danger because of my beliefs." Chakotay looked directly at her, meeting her gaze. 

Leaning back and crossing her legs, she pointed out. "So far she doesn't appear to pose any risk. I also don't think that answered my question." 

"I don't really know." He rubbed his neck. "It would be nice to have someone to share my life with. I never really thought much about marriage or family before. On the other hand, it would change things here." 

"Such as?" 

"I guess I've never really given up thinking that we'll find a way home somehow. If this Ceshlyta is for real, this ship will start feeling more like a home." Chakotay's loyalties were torn. His Indian soul was telling him to embrace this, accept this blessing and be happy. His modern mind was telling him that if he accepted this, he was giving up hope of ever getting home. 

"Would that be so bad?" Janeway thought back on her own private doubts that they would ever get home. "On New Earth you said you didn't want to sacrifice the present for a future that might never be. Maybe your Sky Spirits are giving you this blessing so that you don't have to choose one over the other. Maybe you can have them both, a belief that we'll get back to the Alpha Quadrant sometime in the future and happiness here in the present." 

Not responding, he stood and walked over to look out the window at the stars passing by. Believing that this was real would also take a huge leap of faith on his part. He had never really taken such a big risk with his beliefs before. How much did he truly believe in his heritage, in all those stories and traditions his father had drilled into him as a boy? 

"You don't have to decide anything right now." Janeway rose and moved to stand next to him. "Tuvok is still investigating. Until he's finished his report, why don't you just spend time with Dr. Ceshlyta. Give yourself a chance to get to know her. If we can't confirm her identity, we'll have to revisit the issue of what to do with her." Laying her hand on his shoulder, she turned him to look at her. "If she's for real, then you've just been given something very special. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, as they used to say." 

Chakotay smiled at that last statement. "Maybe you're right. My father always said I thought about things too much, that I needed to learn to accept things on faith alone sometimes." Shrugging off his melancholy, he pointed out. "Of course, if this is real it changes something else here on Voyager." 

"What would that be?" Relieved to see him smile, she hoped that her friend and first officer wasn't going to get hurt by this woman. She actually found herself hoping that this was all for real, that this Dr. Ceshlyta was his soulmate and was sent here so that he could find happiness. 

"Us." Came his soft answer. "I always figured that, someday, you and I would . . . " 

"No, never." Janeway broke in, seeing where he was going. "As Captain, I can't get involved with anyone on my crew without compromising my authority. As much as I value your friendship, there are certain boundaries I would never cross." Softening her tone, she continued. "There are certain realities to being a female command officer. I knew that when I started this career track and I made certain commitments and sacrifices to get here. As a woman, being involved with anyone in Starfleet, especially anyone on a ship that I was serving on, was certain death to any chance I had of becoming Captain. Out here in the Delta Quadrant, it's even more important that I not do anything to lose the respect and trust of my crew." 

"But, a personal life-" 

"Would do just that. There needs to be a clear command structure, no gray areas. A relationship with anyone on this crew would be a gray area, no matter how separate it was from the business of running this ship." 

Chakotay watched as she turned away to look out the window. Choosing his words carefully, he spoke up. "I guess after New Earth I thought that things might be different." 

"On New Earth things were different." 

"What was so different about New Earth?" Thinking back to that time, he wasn't sure what she was referring to.   
  
Turning away from the starry view, she looked directly at him as she pointed out. "On New Earth, you were literally the last man on Earth." 

As her words sunk in, Chakotay burst into laughter. "You have a point. Of course that doesn't help the damage to my ego, but you have a point." 

.............................................................................................................................. 

"Come in." Ceshlyta didn't even look up from her work as she responded to the door chime. 

"Am I interrupting?" Chakotay stood in the doorway studying her. She was slight, her head only reached to his shoulder, but she filled that space with an aura that was hard to define. She was dressed casually, replacing her soiled jumpsuit with an oversized pink top and off-white leggings. It didn't quite hide the swell of her hips or the lush roundness of her breasts. 

"No," She put the PADD she had been reviewing down and uncurled herself from the sofa to stand. "Please, come in." 

"I just wanted to stop by, see if there was anything you needed." That was only part of it. He hadn't been alone with her since those first, few, awkward moments. His mind had been racing ever since. He hadn't even been able to focus himself enough to meditate. Hopefully seeing her, talking to her would help him sort things out. 

"No, thank you. Neelix was very helpful in getting me settled in." 

"Have you had anything to eat, yet?" Idly, he noticed that she was barefoot. 

"Yes, thank you. Neelix took great delight in introducing me to some Talaxian delicacies." 

"I'm sorry about that. I should have made sure you were warned about his cooking." He watched as she laughed, her entire face lighting up. 

As their shared laughter died down, they stood there for a long, silent moment staring at each other. She broke the silence, "would you like to sit and talk? We haven't had much time alone since I got here." Gesturing toward the sofa, she picked up the PADD she had laid there and moved it to the window ledge. 

As he sat down, he gestured to the PADD. "What are you working on?" 

"Plans." She sat cross-legged on the sofa with her back against the arm. "I have a meeting scheduled with Captain Janeway in the morning. I'm sure she'll want to discuss my place here and I'd like to be able to offer some concrete suggestions." 

"Such as?" He looked at her, sitting there so casually, toying with her bracelet. 

"Your hydroponics bay." She reached back to snag the PADD and handed it to him. "I'm a botanist by trade, but I did grow up on a hydroponics farm. I think I can improve not only the quantity, but the quality and variety of what's grown on the ship. Not to mention redesigning it into a more aesthetically pleasing environment. On a more personal level, I'd like to include a working station for myself so that I can study and catalog some of the plant species in this quadrant." 

"Looks interesting, Ceshlyta." Chakotay handed the PADD back to her. 

"Sassy." At his questioning look she added, "it's a nickname. My parents bestowed it on me, they seemed to think it suited me." 

"I'm sure it does." He chuckled. 

"Anyway, it stuck and all of my family and friends call me Sassy. The only time I ever heard my full name growing up was when I'd gotten into trouble for something. Of course now my students call me Dr. Ceshlyta and casual acquaintances and professional colleagues refer to me by my given name." 

"What is your full name?" 

"What is your full name?" She shot back at him. "If I had a credit for every time someone asked me 'Oh, Ceshlyta what?', I'd probably be able to buy my own planet." 

"I know what you mean. Did you ever wish for a normal name?" He had no idea what to talk about. He was scratching for anything to say. 

"Sometimes, then I would meet a Vulcan or Klingon or some other race where people have only one name and I would feel a little less . . . odd." She looked out the window behind the sofa, lost in memories. 

"I never really thought about that. I wonder how many races use two names and how many use only one." He looked thoughtful. 

"I think someone in linguistics did a research project on that. I don't know what they came up with though. I guess it would be interesting if us one-names were actually a majority." She shared a smile with Chakotay at that thought. 

Chakotay enjoyed the shared moment. Taking a deep breath, he blurted out, "I don't know where we go from here, Ceshlyta." 

"I think we could start with you calling me Sassy. A husband would definitely classify as family and I have, after all, already seen quite a bit of you." Laughing as she watched red creep up his neck and into his face, she reached out to stroke his cheek lightly. "It's ok." She sat back, still smiling. "Your father said this might take you a while to accept." 

"When did you . . .? How did you . . .?" 

"Your father was my guide at the crossroads. He explained the situation, that you had left your path. You found your way back onto it, but were in a place where we could not meet. I had to choose whether to leave my path to find you and create a new path for myself or remain on my own path, without you." 

"Now that you know where you are, do you regret your choice?" His voice was soft, not sure he wanted to know the answer. 

"No. Are you familiar with Earth literature?" 

"Some." He wasn't sure where this change of subject was going. 

Sassy continued. "There was a poem I read in a literature class in college. It was called 'The Road Not Taken' written by Robert Frost. Do you know it?" When he shook his head no she recited-   
"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood ,   
and sorry I could not travel both   
and be one traveler, long I stood   
and looked down one as far as I could   
to where it bent in the undergrowth; 

Then took the other, as just as fair,   
and perhaps having the better claim,   
because it was grassy and wanted wear.   
Though as for that, the passing there   
had worn them really about the same, 

And both that morning lay,   
in leaves no step had trodden black,   
Oh, I kept the first for another day!   
Yet knowing how way leads on to way   
I doubted if I should ever come back. 

I shall be telling this story with a sigh   
somewhere ages and ages hence:   
Two roads diverged in a wood and I--   
I took the one less traveled by   
And that has made all the difference.   
That poem struck something in me. I've never forgotten it." 

"I can see why." 

"I chose my path. I knew that my choice would take me away from my old path and my life. I didn't exactly expect to end up on the other side of the universe, but I wouldn't change my decision." 

"You don't know me that well yet." He pointed out, self-deprecatingly. 

"I know you've been contrary since the day you emerged into the world butt-first." As Chakotay looked at her, an adorably perplexed look on his face, she explained. "Your father is a very charming man. He told me a little bit about his contrary son so that I could make an informed decision about my options." 

"What else did he tell you about me?" 

"That you are strong yet sensitive, confident but vulnerable, smart and thickheaded . . . " Her voice trailed off, her gaze softening, " . . . and he is very proud of you." 

Chakotay sat back on the sofa and turned to face her. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Shoot." 

"Would you believe this? I mean, if the situations were reversed, would you just accept this?" 

"I know my parents are proud of me." She smiled at the brief look of frustration that crossed his strong features. "But that's not what you're asking." She thought for a second. "I have been hearing the ancient stories about the Sky Spirits and their gift to the Inheritors since I was a very little girl. My people believe that no matter how much knowledge man attains, there will always be things in the universe beyond all understanding. I know that I committed my soul to yours in the most amazing wedding ceremony I could have imagined. I know that I am no longer on Earth, but, instead, the U.S.S. Voyager lost in the Delta Quadrant. Because of the facts before me I can only accept that the Sky Spirits intervened in my fate and yours to bring us together." She slid off the sofa to stand and held her hand out to him. "But whether or not I believe isn't really the issue." 

Chakotay stood, looking down into her upturned face. 

She took his left hand in hers and turned it up, cradling it in her hands. "Do you remember the ceremony?" She asked, trailing the fingertips of her right hand across the design on his palm. 

"Yes." His voice was hoarse. His heart was pounding as he thought back to their wedding. The shaman's words rang in his ear as he recalled her standing beside him in the ceremony. She had looked so untamed and yet so . . . confident. 

Her lips nuzzled the large palm. "You are special, Chakotay, a bridge between two worlds. Your soul is Indian and your mind is modern. Your heart must find balance between the two. Your soul needs me and your heart desires me, but your mind still has doubts. Until we can be together in heart, soul and mind, we cannot give in to our needs or desires." 

"Sassy," he began. 

She turned to face him. "Chakotay, I know in my mind, heart and soul that I love you and I will wait for your mind to accept this. The balance you maintain between your worlds is tenuous. If we give in to the call of our souls before your mind grasps all of this, you may lose your foothold in one world or the other. I do not want you to fall; I want us to fly, together." She walked over and cupped his cheek in her hand. "Can you understand?" 

He nodded yes. 

"Then go and think, meditate, sleep on it or whatever you need to do to sort this out." She walked with him to the door and accepted a brief, tender kiss on her lips. "I, for one, need a very cold shower right now." 

................................................................................................................................................... 

"So?" Ensign Molina entered the security office at the beginning of his duty shift. Fred Bristow and Lang were already there. 

They both turned to look at him. Bristow spoke up. "So what?" 

Molina sat down in the chair facing him. "So, I heard we had unexpected company last night and you were on the security detail. Spill." 

Lang chimed in. "Yeah, what's the story?" 

Bristow shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, it just turned out to be Commander Chakotay's wife." 

"What?!" The other two security officers chimed in unison. 

"Apparently his Spirits sent him a wife or a soulmate or something. The Doctor ran some scans and Commander Tuvok's doing an investigation, but so far she seems to be legit. Her and Commander Chakotay have these marks on their hands they supposedly got from the wedding ritual." 

"Man, that is just not fair." Lang exclaimed. 

The two men looked puzzled. 

"There aren't that many good men on this ship to start with. That's just not giving a girl a chance." 

..........................................................................................................................................................   
  
"You have a very nice office, Captain." 

"Dr. Ceshlyta, thank you. Please, come in." Janeway rose and walked around her desk. "I'm glad you agreed to meet with me. I thought we could talk a little. Can I offer you some coffee?" 

"That would be perfect, thanks." Wandering around the room, Sassy took in the decor. She had dressed somewhat more professionally for this in tan trousers belted at the waist with a bright peach top. As was her custom when she wasn't in the field, her long hair hung loose down her back. 

"Actually, this is called a ready room." From over by the replicator getting two cups of coffee, "Cream or sugar?" 

"No, thanks, black is fine." Accepting a cup from the captain, they both took a seat on the sofa. "Ready room, huh? More space terminology I'll have to learn." 

"Have you ever been on a starship, Doctor?" Taking a sip of coffee, Janeway shifted to a more comfortable position. 

"Please, call me Sassy and no, not really. Unless you count the lunar transports, I've really only been on a starship one other time. It was a botanical expedition to Althias." 

"This must all be as strange for you as it has been for us. How are you settling in here?" 

"About as well as could be expected." Sassy took a drink of her coffee. "It's still a little awkward, but everyone has been nice." 

"And you have no idea how you got here?" Puzzled, Janeway took a long drink of her coffee. 

She held up her palm, displaying her marking. "The Sky Spirits." 

"Well, I'm afraid that's the best explanation anyone can offer. It just doesn't help us figure out how to send you back." 

"I am not meant to go back. This is my path now." There were several other Federation races with deeply spiritual, almost mystic, beliefs. Surely this couldn't be impossible for everyone on this ship but her to accept. On the other hand, without being able to confirm her identity it might seem like some sort of subterfuge. 'Patience, my child,' her grandmother had always cautioned her. 'The tortoise will always get to the same place as the hare. They simply do not always arrive at the same time.' 

Janeway paused, composing her thoughts. "How does Commander Chakotay feel about that?" 

"He is confused still. Captain, our paths have been linked, our souls joined; but he need not choose to live as man and wife. There is an old saying: 'As you love the birds in the sky, the fish in the water and the animals of the land, let them be free. If they return to you, they are yours. If they don't, it was not meant to be.' His love must be freely given, not borne out of a duty or spiritual obligation." She met Janeway's eyes. "Although most people scoff at the knowledge and beliefs of my people, I have known Chakotay in my heart since I was a little girl. I have merely been waiting to meet him. But, I will not interfere in his decision about this situation." 

The two women studied each other, both concerned for Chakotay but for different reasons. Finally, Janeway responded, "I'm glad to hear that. Chakotay is more than just my first officer, he is a good friend. I don't want to see him get hurt." 

"Then we have something in common. I don't wish him hurt, either. I wish only for his complete happiness." She still didn't know what she would do if Chakotay couldn't resolve his internal conflict. He completed her as much as she completed him, but she wouldn't push him. She would not accept that which was not freely given. 

"Well, regardless of personal issues, if you are here permanently, we'll need to find a position on the crew for you." 

Sassy broke in, "I've been thinking about that, but first . . . " She paused and took a deep breath. "Captain, I'm not exactly sure how to broach this except to come out and say it." 

"What's on your mind?" 

"I understand the situation you're in and the fact that this is your ship. While I do have some ideas of things I could do to make myself useful, I also have a request. " Putting her coffee cup down on the table, she continued. "I had no interest in joining Starfleet ten years ago and, quite honestly, my feelings haven't changed. I'm a civilian, a botany professor. While I promise to respect and obey any rules regarding behavior here, I would like to formally request that I be allowed to maintain my status as a civilian." She watched carefully, looking for any indication of a reaction. It wasn't that she had any objections about Starfleet, she just wasn't the uniform and military order type. She would prefer being a civilian with responsibilities, as opposed to a crew member with duties. 

Janeway, meanwhile, was torn. They had merged the two crews under Starfleet protocols and procedures for efficiency and discipline sake. On the other hand, as Captain she couldn't fraternize too much with her crew. The only people she could have any sort of informal conversation with were Chakotay and Tuvok. Tuvok was always unfailingly proper. Chakotay, on the other hand, did relax and relate to her more informally in private settings. But she could never quite forget that he was her first officer and a member of her crew. She could never relax completely around him. She missed having civilian friends to whom she was just Kathryn. She remembered the last time she met friends for a nice, leisurely lunch. Sassy seemed to be an intelligent, pleasant woman. If they had known each other back on Earth, she could easily see them being good friends. Of course, the results of the investigation surrounding her appearance wasn't complete yet. But, if everything checked out and as long as it didn't disrupt ship functions . . . 

"In that case, Sassy, why don't you call me Kathryn." 

Smiling broadly, she replied. "I'd like that, Kathryn." 

"Good. Now that we have that settled, tell me about those ideas of yours." 

Picking up the PADD she had brought with her, Sassy moved closer to Janeway and handed it to her. "These are plans and resource needs for a complete overhaul of your hydroponics bay. There's a lot of space that's being wasted there. I'd like to redesign it into more of a botanical garden atmosphere, maximizing the available space." 

"This would require a significant outlay of ship resources." Janeway looked up from the PADD. 

"True, but once it's done, it'll save resources. I can more than double the current food output, as well as providing a great deal more variety in what's grown. I've also noticed that, aside from the holodeck, the mess hall is really the only social area on the ship. If we put in some walkways and benches, hydroponics could become a garden spot for people to relax in which would be good for crew morale." Sassy was in her element now. 

"What's this section back here, 'Shady Glen'?" She was again studying the PADD, mentally evaluating the feasibility and benefits. 

"That cargo bay has differential environmental controls. It can be designed with different sections set up with variable environments within a reasonable range." Sassy began to explain. "There would be different sections set up for varying frequencies of light, different heat and moisture needs, and so on. That particular section would be shaded from direct light by some berry hedges to use for plants that grow best under shady, or low light, conditions." 

"Such as?" 

Squirming slightly, "Well, Kathryn, I was hoping to get permission to grow some coffee trees." 

That got her attention. "Coffee?" 

"I know it sounds frivolous, but replicated coffee isn't quite the same as fresh brewed. Coffee trees really aren't hard to grow hydroponically. My mother had a small grove back home that she used to make her own coffee from. The beans from shade-grown trees tend to be more aromatic and full-flavored, hence the hedge shading them. By using a genniberry hedge, which grows to nearly two and a half meters in height, I can shade them using the space constructively. Genniberries are a very tart berry that grows wild on Betazed, great for pies and tarts. There are also some other plants, mostly fruits, that grow well in shaded conditions. Of course, the final list of plants and flowers to go into the garden would be subject to approval; if the idea of renovating hydroponics is even acceptable." 

"How much coffee could you grow?" The captain was still thinking about the possibility of fresh-ground coffee. 

"If I block the entire back section of the bay, I could get about a dozen trees in there. Under ideal hydroponic conditions, that would amount to about five and a half to eight kilograms of coffee per year. Not really enough to make it plentiful, but -" 

"Enough to make it worthwhile. Request approved. I'll have Chakotay see that you have everything you need to make the necessary changes." 

"Thank you, Kathryn. If I may, I'd also like to include a workstation for myself in one corner. I'd like to be able to study and catalog some of the plant species from this quadrant." 

"Absolutely, I leave the hydroponics bay in your capable hands." Janeway put the PADD down. "Enough work, let's talk about more important matters. What's the latest gossip back in the Alpha Quadrant?" 

........................................................................................................................................ 

"Hey, wait up." Ensign Mariah Henley sprinted up the corridor to join Ensigns Chell and Kenneth Dalby. 

"Have you seen our newest addition yet?" Dalby turned to ask as she caught up to them. 

"Yeah, I was just in hydroponics talking to her. Captain Janeway is letting her make some modifications in there." Henley affirmed. 

"Is she not amazingly gorgeous? He closed his eyes, picturing Ceshlyta. "Chell hadn't even heard about her yet." 

"Is she not married to Commander Chakotay for all we know?" She shot back, punching him playfully in the shoulder. 

Chell joined in. "Mariah's got a point. Chakotay finds out you've got designs on this new bride of his and you'll be pulling duty shifts in the deepest bowels of the ship for the next seventy years." 

"Nah, it's not like that." Dalby denied, turning to continue up the corridor. 

"So exactly how is it?" Chell probed, the three of them keeping pace. 

"How many times over the last four years have we been on the verge of imminent death or destruction? I just think that the Delta Quadrant is a dangerous place." Shrugging, Dalby stopped in front of the holodeck doors. 

"Your point being?" Henley coaxed, waiting as he pulled up their adventure program. 

"If something should happen to our beloved Commander," Dalby turned to display a wicked leer on his face. "Someone'll need to comfort the grieving widow." He started to enter the holodeck. "Maybe I should take up gardening." 

Chell and Henley exchanged an amused look before following him on the holodeck. 

Chell spoke up. "You'd be better off taking up boxing." 

Henley chimed in. "Yeah, then at least you'd have a fighting chance against Chakotay when he decides to rearrange your face." 

........................................................................................................................................ 

"Well, here we are," Tom ushered Sassy into the mess hall. "Neelix's Chamber of Horrors." Laughing, they joined Harry in the small sitting area at the front of the room. 

"Hi Sassy, Tom, pull up a seat." Remembering his manners, he stood as they approached. "So, have you met Captain Proton?" 

Smiling at Harry's quaint gesture, Sassy greeted him as she settled herself in one of the chairs. "Being a civilian, I'm not very familiar with Starfleet personnel. Where does he work?" 

"What's so funny?" Chakotay and B'Elanna came in as Tom and Harry were laughing hysterically. B'Elanna didn't like seeing everyone so comfortable with this woman before they were entirely sure who she really was or what she was up to. She still didn't trust this Doctor Ceshlyta and she wasn't about to stand by and watch Chakotay get hurt by her. 

"Hi Commander, B'Elanna." Harry composed himself. "It was just a misunderstanding." Turning to a confused Sassy, he explained. "Captain Proton is a holodeck program that Tom likes to run. He plays the hero, Captain Proton, and saves the universe from the evil Doctor Chaotica." 

"And they still let you fly this ship?" She was somewhat skeptical, "No offense intended." 

"It's fun, an adventure program entirely in black and white." Captain Proton explained. "You'll have to come along sometime. You could play my secretary, Constance Goodheart." 

"Tempting, but I think I'm going to be pretty busy for awhile." Bemused, she redirected her attention to Chakotay. "Speaking of which, have you looked over the proposed changes to the hydroponics bay?" 

Sitting in the chair next to his wife, he nodded. "I just finished looking it over. I'll give it to B'Elanna and have an engineering team get started first thing tomorrow." 

"What changes to the hydroponics bay." Sitting on the sofa beside Tom, the Chief Engineer didn't like where this conversation was going. What was this woman up to? 

"I've gotten permission from Kathryn to remodel the hydroponics bay. I'll need special botanical light and sound systems installed as well as a general overhaul of the main lighting and environmental control systems. Once that's done I can get some structural modifications made and then start getting plants and trees growing in there." 

"Kathryn?" B'Elanna couldn't get past this woman using Captain Janeway's given name. She worked fast. 

"Yes, Captain Janeway. Oh, you mean my using it. I'm a civilian, not a member of the crew. I discussed it with her and she approved my request for civilian status." 

"You've been on this ship forty-eight hours, you're on a first name basis with the Captain, and she's giving you ship's resources to redecorate the ship with?" B'Elanna really wasn't liking this woman. This botanist was getting entirely too cozy with everyone on the ship before anyone really knew anything about her. 

"I'm improving your hydroponics bay and increasing its capacity." Sassy corrected. "And I'm on a first name basis with quite a few people already. I'm assuming my husband won't expect me to use his rank." She shot a sideways glance at Chakotay who nodded, assuring her that he wouldn't expect that. "Of course, I'll refer to anyone who prefers by their rank, Ensign Torres." She knew she shouldn't bait a Klingon, she wasn't really suicidal. B'Elanna's attitude was just so annoying. It was hard to remember that she was also a friend of Chakotay's. 

"That's Lieutenant Torres." She bit out through gritted teeth. 

"Of course. Anyway, " Sassy continued blithely, "I'll have the plants in hydroponics moved out of the way so you won't have to worry about them while you're working." 

"What do you need with a sound system in hydroponics?" Harry was curious about the proposed changes, and it sounded like a good time to break in. 

The botanist voice came out as she explained. "Plants are very sensitive to their environment. You can manipulate their environment to increase their yield, adjust growing cycles, even heal sick plants. The sound system will provide music to the plants selected especially to stimulate their growth. The light system will be modulated to specific frequencies and hues in given areas to provide maximum environmental conditions for the different plant and tree species that I'll be growing." 

"Did you learn that in plant school?" Mentally calculating the manpower a project of that magnitude was going to drain from her department, she was not liking this woman more and more by the minute. 

"As a matter of fact, yes." Sassy couldn't help getting a little facetious here. "Various facets of tropism and their application in pathology were the subjects of both my Masters and my Doctorate degrees in Botanical Sciences." 

"Have you ever played parrises squares?" B'Elanna really wanted to hit this woman, hard. 

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Chakotay was reasonably sure that if Sassy was the real thing and he let B'Elanna kill her, the Sky Spirits would not be happy. He wasn't sure what B'Elanna's problem was, but he definitely needed to have a private chat with his friend, soon. 

For her part, Ceshlyta idly inspected her nails. "Oh, no. I never played parrises squares. I did do some fencing back in college." 

"Fencing? Like with a really sharp knife?" Tom was thinking he'd better stock up on dermal regenerators for B'Elanna. 

Sassy laughed. "It's an epee. But, yes, it's really sharp." 

"Were you any good?" B'Elanna was willing to fight her with this epee thing if it meant getting her hands around this smug, overconfident bitch's throat. 

"Well, I hate to sound immodest but, I was the Federation Intercollegiate Fencing champion two years straight. I even won the Sulu Award my senior year of college." 

"The Sulu Award?" Harry was impressed. He explained to the others. "That's an award only given to fencers who remain undefeated throughout the course of an entire season." He whistled softly. "You were very good." 

B'Elanna just gritted her teeth. Could she hate this woman any more? 

"It's been awhile since I've had the opportunity to practice. I'm probably very rusty." Sassy pointed out modestly. 

"I could set up a fencing holodeck program for you." B'Elanna offered a little too sweetly. 

"Not to change to subject, but there's something I'm curious about." Tom broke in quickly, to change the subject. "Are you and Chakotay from the same tribe, or how exactly does this work?" 

"Angling for a wife of your own, Starfleet?" B'Elanna shot at him. 

"No, just curious." 

Sassy began to relate their history. "We are from the same ancestors, but different peoples. The original tribe of nomads who actually touched the Sky Spirits were known as the Inheritors. They migrated and, as they moved, some would drop off to settle in different areas and begin their own lives. My people were the Inihasa, loosely translated it means 'Inherits the Sky.' They were later named the Anasazi by other tribes and that is how history has recorded them." 

Picking up the explanation from Sassy, Chakotay continued. "My heritage is through the Chamusi, or Chosen Ones, who eventually settled in Central America. Some of my direct ancestors left and settled further north, in the deserts of Arizona. Eventually, my people left to settle Treban." 

"Does your name have a special meaning, Sassy?" Harry wanted to know. 

"Ceshlyta is an ancient term for starlight." 

"That's beautiful." Tom knew he was going to die when B'Elanna got him alone, assuming he survived the murderous looks she kept throwing at him. 

"Thank you. My father once started to tell me a story about how my name related to my conception; but that was an image I really didn't want, so I changed the subject." 

"Do you have a large family?" Still chuckling, Chakotay realized that he still didn't know that much about his wife. 

"Oh yes, huge. The compound on Harbinger is home to several generations and extensions of family. My grandparents are still there as well as my parents and assorted aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, cousins, and so on. I have three sisters and a brother also, all older. Only my brother and one sister live at the compound. My oldest sister is a surgeon and the youngest of my sisters is a zoologist." 

"I thought your people didn't believe in technology and modern stuff?" B'Elanna was hoping to catch her in a lie. 

"All tribes have their own histories and beliefs. My people don't believe in math and physical sciences studies." Sassy explained. "The study of natural sciences and the healing arts are honorable, even respected. It is only through a better understanding of our natural world can we be better stewards upon it." 

"You even talk like him." B'Elanna muttered under her breath. 

"Although all of the tribes that descended from the Inheritors went on to develop their own traditions and belief systems, the direct descendants of the original Inheritors do have one thing in common." Sassy didn't hear exactly what the snitty Klingon muttered, so she just kept talking. 

"What's that?" Even Chakotay wanted to hear this. 

"All of them have eventually felt a drive to seek homes beyond the sky." 

Wanting to scream at the way all of the men were hanging on her every word, B'Elanna spoke up. "Don't you mean 'among the stars'?" 

Sassy forced her most innocent-looking smile and looked, wide-eyed, at her antagonist. "Are not all planets merely bodies among the stars?" 

Tom, distinctly hearing B'Elanna growl, jumped in. "What kinds of things are you going to put in hydroponics when you're done?" 

"I haven't finalized the list yet. There'll be both food producing plants and trees as well as flowers. I'd like to get some input from the crew regarding any specific fruits, vegetables or flowers they might want. I would also like to leave some room for specimens from planets we might visit on the journey. At this point, aside from the Delta Quadrant plants already there, I'm looking at watermelon, tomato, green beans, cucumbers, strawberries, potatoes, genniberries, and a few other fruits and vegetables. I'd like to put in some rose bushes, lilacs, tulips, and some other varieties of flowers. There'll be an herb and spice garden as well as some apple and citrus trees. Of course the coffee trees are what I'm most looking forward to." 

"Coffee trees?" Chakotay was beginning to see how his wife established such a comfortable rapport with the captain so quickly. 

"You don't know what you're missing if you haven't tasted freshly brewed coffee." Sassy closed her eyes, remembering the smells of her mother's kitchen in the morning. 

"If you know how to grow and make decent coffee, I think you're going to be the most popular person on this ship." Harry pointed out. 

"What about cinnamon apple butter?" Tom had heard apple trees on the list. 

Sassy thought for a moment. "Well, I could probably replicate the dairy products close enough. With the apples and cinnamon from the hydroponics garden, I think I can make a pretty decent imitation of my aunt's cinnamon apple butter recipe." 

"If you need anything, just call me. Ow!" Tom nursed his shin where B'Elanna kicked him. 

"Thank you, I will." Ignoring the physical violence she was sure was intended for her, Sassy stood up. "Well, if you would all excuse me, I've got a busy day tomorrow and I'd like to turn in." 

As all the men stood in courtesy, Chakotay looked down and offered. "Let me walk you back to your quarters." 

She nodded and, as she walked out, looked directly at B'Elanna. "It is a wonder how someone could attain so much knowledge with such a closed mind." 

As they headed for the door, Chakotay chanced a look back to see Harry and Tom desperately trying to hold B'Elanna back. Hurrying to catch up to his seemingly oblivious wife, they left the mess hall. 

In the corridor, Chakotay was amazed when Sassy stopped and leaned against the wall, laughing. "What's so funny?" 

"That was so much fun. I haven't had an exchange that spirited in a while." 

"Daring a Klingon to kill you is not my idea of fun." Realization dawned. "You were intentionally baiting her." 

Sassy straightened up, still giggling. "She was just being so obnoxious." She shrugged and started down the corridor. 

Chakotay shook his head and followed her, wondering if this was a female thing. 

"I know she's your friend and I respect that. But she needs to learn to respect me, I am your wife." 

"And I'd rather not be a widower before I've been a husband." He pointed out. "I'll talk to B'Elanna, ask her to be nice." 

"No." Reaching the turbolift, she turned to face him. "I don't want you to interfere." 

"But-" 

"Listen to me. I may not come across as the strongest or most forceful person you've ever met, but don't ever mistake that for my being passive." Poking his chest, she emphasized each word. "I can and will stand up for myself when need be." 

Arching an eyebrow he asked. "Should I be worried for B'Elanna's safety?" 

Smiling, she shook her head no and turned to enter the turbolift. "Your friends all need time to get to know me. She's a lot closer to you than the others, she cares for you a great deal. Given that she's Klingon, fiercely protective and slow to trust is to be expected. She and I will come to an understanding eventually." Looking up at him she added, "a peaceful understanding." 

"You don't know B'Elanna. She can be very stubborn." Tilting his head as he looked down into her face, he sighed. 

"Translation: hostile." She laughed at his euphemism. Calling for her deck, she looked up into his soft, brown eyes. "Your friends are those who are most important to you. It is understandable that they would have concerns. She is just more openly suspicious of me than the others. It is actually touching to know that so many people care for you so much." 

"How so?" 

The turbolift reached her deck and she stepped off with Chakotay right behind her. "My grandmother used to say: It matters little who a man claims as his friends. It matters more who claims him as a friend." 

"Sound advice, I think I'd like your grandmother." 

"Well, here we are." Sassy stopped and turned to face him. 

Chakotay looked up to realize that they had arrived at her quarters. Trying to stall the end of the evening, he thought of something. "You didn't arrive with a medicine bundle. If there's anything you need, an akoonah, or . . . " 

Reflexively she looked down at her wrist. "My bracelet is my connection to my people and my roots. It is my medicine bundle, so to speak."   
  
Chakotay looked down as she held her wrist out to him. Her bracelet was made of silver with a large circle held by chains around her wrist. The center of the circle was a large stone with four small gemstones around it. A miniature version encircled the ring finger of her right hand. The ring and bracelet were connected by four silver chains. 

"The gemstones represent the elements," she explained. "Diamond for air, emerald for the earth, aquamarine for water and ruby for fire." 

"What's the stone in the center?" 

"Selenite. It enhances the meditative state. My people don't use any mind-altering devices for vision quests. Several generations ago one of my ancestors traveled to Asia and discovered Zen meditative techniques. They were melded into the beliefs and traditions of my family. The ultimate meditative Zen state allows for talking with one's spirit guide without altering one's consciousness. The ancestor who discovered it had a serious aversion to using peyote but didn't want to forego the vision quests and spirit guide wisdom." She laughed, remembering how her grandmother told the story and shared it with Chakotay. "Of course, he also discovered Asian women and married one. That is why Asian traditions are a strong influence on the beliefs and traditions of my family." 

"Are there any special rituals or elements to the meditation?" 

She smiled, absently stroking the bracelet. "No, not really. I've gotten pretty used to relying on the bracelet alone in my meditation. Zen gardens are a very peaceful place to meditate. In my apartment on Earth, I had a bonsai tree that my grandfather had given me that helped in settling into the meditative state. Working out in the field, it's hard to carry a lot with you. The bracelet is always there, whenever I need to meditate or speak with my spirit guide. The entire bracelet incorporates the use of symbolism to connect me to the elements and to my roots. It was a college graduation gift from my family. One of my uncles is a silversmith. He designed the bracelet and other family members provided the stones. They wanted me to be able to carry my meditations and inner peace with me no matter where my path took me." 

"What other symbolism is there in the bracelet?" The anthropologist in him was curious. 

She pointed out the features as she talked. "The four chains are charm chains representing each of the elements. The fish chain represents water, flowers for the earth, stars for fire and feathers for air. The positioning of the stones, with earth at the bottom, air at the top, and fire and water on each side represent the balance of the elements, opposing forces which hold each other in check. This is actually a very fancy medicine bracelet. My first bracelet had basic minerals representing the elements and no selenite." She had a lost look on her face. "Of course, back home there was a large Zen garden in the center of the family compound which everyone used for daily meditation." 

"You are fascinating." Chakotay gazed down into those brown eyes. "I get the feeling I may never know everything about you." 

"But think of the fun we could have in the attempt." She winked at him, enjoying the dimples that sprang up when he smiled. 

"You are . . ." 

"Sassy, yep." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down in an irrepressible gesture. "So, are you going to give me a goodnight kiss or not?" 

"A kiss?" 

Sassy laid her hand on his broad chest. "You are still in turmoil. Your mind is still struggling with the concepts. I am not going anywhere. Don't try to force this, just relax and enjoy the time we spend together and let your mind draw its own conclusion in its own time." 

He sighed and covered her hand with his. As he started to speak, her fingers quickly pressed against his lips, silencing him. 

"Shhh. Just kiss me." With that, she wrapped her hand around his head and drew his lips down to hers. Her lips were crushed beneath his. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Feeling his tongue stroking and exploring her mouth, she knew she should stop. The sensations were too good. She wanted him so much. She arched her breasts, crushing them against the hardness of his chest. When his hands moved down to pull her hips against his, she worked up the strength to stop. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly. "We can't, not yet." 

"My doubts." Came his soft response. 

"Yes. And, for me, another very cold shower." Caressing his lips with her finger she murmured, "Goodnight, Chakotay." 

.................................................................................................................... 

"B'Elanna, it's Chakotay. Can I come in?" He had retrieved the PADD with the hydroponics bay modifications from his office. He didn't hear her acknowledge him, but the door slid open so he stepped inside. 

"I thought you were with her." She snapped without looking up. 

Chakotay walked over to the sofa. "I walked her back to her quarters." 

"She hasn't moved herself in with you yet?" 

Silently, he handed her the PADD as he sat down beside her. 

"I'll get someone on it as soon as I can." B'Elanna barely even acknowledged him or the PADD. 

"We need to talk." Chakotay turned to face her. 

"I said I'll get someone on it first thing. What else do you want from me, Commander?" The title had the usual sarcastic edge she used when she felt like he was pulling rank. 

"I want to talk about Sassy." 

"I've got a malfunctioning airlock, I could take her with me to test it if you'd like." She got up to take the PADD over to the table. 

"What is it about her that you dislike so much?" Chakotay couldn't figure out why she was being so hostile about Sassy. 

Long silence ensued. 

"Well," He prompted. 

"I'm thinking, give me a minute." B'Elanna was straightening things to avoid looking at her friend. 

For his part, Chakotay got up and cornered her. Holding her shoulders, he forced her to look at him. "Why are you acting so hostile towards her?" 

She shrugged off his hands. "I don't know anything about her. Neither do you or anyone else but that hasn't stopped you all from welcoming her with open arms. I'm not falling for that little miss innocent routine. She's managed to get pretty cozy with the captain and most of the senior staff in a very short time. And that whole wise Indian thing is idiotic. Whatever she's up to, she's using your beliefs to manipulate you and everyone else on this ship. I don't know why you're falling for this so easily, but I'm not that gullible. I don't want to see you get hurt." Uncomfortable with the emotion in the air, she turned away. "Because then you'll be over here crying and whining on my shoulder for nights on end. I get little enough time with Tom as it is. Between the two of you and my duty shifts, I'll never get any sleep." 

"B'Elanna," he started. 

"I can tell she's got you all confused. I just think that someone needs to look out for you. " 

Chakotay thought for a moment. "Maybe someone is." He exhaled slowly. "You're right, I don't know what to think. Maybe Tuvok's investigation will turn up something, maybe not. Right now, I'm just getting to know her." He picked up a figurine and started toying with it idly. 

Studying him closely, she offered. "If I promise not to maim or mutilate her, do you want to talk about it?" 

He looked up. "It'll sound sappy." 

B'Elanna made a big show of bracing herself against the table. "Ok, let me have it." 

"I feel like she's been part of me forever. I just haven't met her before." 

"You're right. That was sappy." She ducked as he playfully shoved at her. Getting serious, she went on. "I just hope you're not going too fast with this. Don't do anything until Tuvok and Seven have finished searching the database. Make sure you know who she is and why she's here." 

"Careful, you're starting to sound like Sassy." 

"If you're going to insult me, you can leave." B'Elanna crossed her arms and glared at Chakotay. 

He smiled. "She keeps telling me that we have to take this slow until I'm sure that this is real." 

"So what this all comes down to is that I don't get to hit her." She was pouting as she walked him to the door. 

"Exactly. You don't get to hit her." 

Holding her fingers a millimeter apart she asked. "Not even a little?" 

"No. Goodnight, B'Elanna." Not wanting to go back to his quarters yet, he decided to stop by the mess hall. 

....................................................................................................................................... 

Chakotay sat at a table in the darkened mess hall, staring out at the stars. The more time he spent with Sassy, the more comfortable he felt with her -- and himself. But, his mind was still struggling with the concept that the Sky Spirits would just pluck someone out of the Alpha Quadrant and deposit her here, for him. 

"Commander Chakotay, I have been looking for you." Seven was standing beside him, holding a PADD. 

"Yes, Seven?" He turned his attention away from his contemplation of the universe. 

"Commander Tuvok and I have completed our analysis of the database with regards to Dr. Ceshlyta. I thought you might be interested in the results." 

"Was there anything helpful?" He wasn't really sure what he wanted to hear. 

"There was a complete biographical entry including her academic credentials. There was sufficient data on her medical history to allow the Doctor to verify her identity." Seven handed him the PADD she was holding. "I brought this for you to review." 

Chakotay looked puzzled as he began to scan the information. "Why does Starfleet have a complete bio on her? I thought she was a civilian." 

Taking the PADD, she quickly located a specific entry and handed it back to him. "There was a reference to a blight on a planet in the Beta Quadrant, Althias. It was destroying the vegetation. Starfleet assembled a team of top botanists to study the problem. Apparently Dr. Ceshlyta is considered one of the foremost experts in botanical pathology in the Federation. She was a civilian member of the team sent to Althias." 

Chakotay began chuckling. 

"Is there something amusing Commander?" Seven couldn't recall anything humorous in the information. 

"They were taken to Althias by the Gettysburg. I served as a Lieutenant Commander under Captain Gordon aboard that ship. According to these stardates, Sassy was on my ship less than a week after I left Starfleet." 

Inclining her head slightly, in the direction of the PADD as she spoke. "Commander Tuvok and I reached that same analysis. I understand that many humans place great significance in coincidences. That was the particular reference which I thought you would find interesting, although I did not find it humorous. If there is nothing else, Commander?" 

"No, Seven, thank you." Absorbed in the information, he muttered a vague response. 

She turned to leave. "Goodnight, Commander." 

"Goodnight, Seven." His mind racing, he barely acknowledged her departure. The implications of this were reeling. He had been destined to meet her several years ago. That had not happened because he left Starfleet to avenge the massacre of his people. ' . . . you had left your path. You found your way back onto it, but were in a place where we could not meet.' That was how his father had explained the situation to her. He lost track of time, sitting there lost in the concepts of fate and destiny. 

"Is there anything wrong, Commander?" Neelix came out of the kitchen, taking off his apron. "Can I get you anything?" 

"Wyrd." 

"Something strange, Commander?" Neelix laid his apron on the counter and walked over to the table. 

"Not weird. W-y-r-d. It's an old Earth term for fate." Still stunned by the enormity of the implications, he was only half-aware of the conversation. 

"Fate is wyrd?" Neelix was still confused. 

Chakotay laughed to himself and shook his head. "I guess it doesn't matter how you spell it." He stood up and clapped Neelix on the shoulder as he turned to go. "Yes, fate is wyrd." 

***FINIS*** 


End file.
